Endgame Redo
by BryannaB709
Summary: I just watched Endgame, and I thought it was awful, so I'm re-writing it. I do not own Star Trek, cause if I did, I WOULDN'T HAVE WRITTEN SUCH A SUCKY SERIES FINALE! Eventual Janeway/Chakotay.
1. Prologue

I'm sorry, I hated Endgame, so I'm completely re-doing it!

 **Prologue**

It's far into the future.

The crew of Voyager has finally returned home after 30 long years, but a happy welcome party wasn't waiting for them when they got there.

The Federation was in the middle of a terrible war with the Klingons over the loss of communication with one of their oldest vessels: the vessel that had been looking for the kuvah'magh: the Klingon savior.

Admiral Janeway sat in her apartment that overlooked the ruins of Starfleet Communications (a terrible result of the war), sipping an ever-present mug of coffee.

"Once Barcley builds the temporal generater, all of this is going to change." she thought to herself. "Once that generater is built, I can save him. I can save all of them."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Admiral Janeway walked through what had once been Starfleet Academy, briskly walking among the reinforced walls that were erected, said the President of the Federation, "to protect the training facility that will yield a new generation of defenders of this fair Federation".

Janeway held back a laugh as she thought of the words that the former President Lastraude had spoken at the last meeting of the few remaining members of the Federation.

The Federation had nearly shattered when the Andorians broke away from the alliance, now it seemed that the alliance was slowly detiriorating.

As Janeway walked up to the former conferance room, (now turned special weapons training area), she remembered the terrible battle that had taken place orbiting Vulcan, where the Federation had taken possibly the worst blow to their numbers since Wolf 359, the loss of the starship Enterprise-H, along with the entire crew, including Admiral Picard.

She walked into the special weapons training area as the cadets were training with Instructer Brutus on how to defend theirself against _batleth_ attacks.

The cadets, upon seeing Janeway enter the room, saluted, and quickly shuffled themself into line.

Their instructer did a quick headcount, and stood at the end of the line, stiffly saluting.

Janeway marched slowly among the ranks, checking uniforms, and sopped in front of their instructer.

"You said I would be able to see a demonstation of their skills?" she said.

"Of course, Admiral." he said. "All right, cadets, we're going to show the Admiral here some of the skills we've learned in this class!"

The cadets walked over to the racks, where there were 20 hanging _batleths,_ and 20 small hand phasers, set to stun. Janeway walked over with them, and selected a large _batleth._

Instructer Brutus walked over to her, and said, "I thought you were going to watch them."

"I want to test them against an unfamiliar opponent." she said shortly. "Select one of your cadets that has shown the most promise. One with a phaser."

The instructer quickly selected a boy of 16 with a small phaser. Janeway stood up, and entered the floor, holding her _batleth._

The cadet looked at her, and the weapon, and snickered.

In a flash, Janeway lashed forward with her _batleth,_ and hit his chest with the blunt edge, knocking the breath out of him.

"Lesson number 1. Never let your guard down." she said.

The cadet rose from the floor, wheezing, and sluggishly aimed his phaser for her leg.

Janeway expertly flipped her _batleth_ , knocking the phaser from his hand.

She turned to their instructer, handed him her _batleth_ , and said, "This is the best of your class?" and slowly walked out of the training area.

Instructer Brutus stood there for a while, stunned, then turned back to his cadets, and started their next drills.

 ** _Later..._**

Janeway was sitting, alone, in the designated eating area, when suddenly, the alarms started blaring. The red lights on the walls were glaring when a harsh voice sounded on the intercom.

 **"Red Alert! Red Alert! This is not a drill! The Klingons are attacking stations Beta 4 and Gamma 2! Teams Alpha and Delta, dispatch to areas 3 and 5! Repeat, this is not a drill!"**

The reinforced shutters over the windows slid shut, and the intercom kept blaring instructions, and civilians and younger cadets were running and screaming towards the attack shelters, and Janeway was bustled along with the mass of panicked people as they ran into the hallways.

Emergency Medical Holograms (Mark 10s) were automatically activated in the medical bays, and they stood by for further instructions.

Janeway shed a small tear as she thought of their old EMH Mark 1. (You see, after they returned home, right into the war, Voyager had been taken by the Klingons, and when they found the Doctor, they immediately decompiled his program.)

The doors to the shelters opened, and people were bustling into them as fast as they were opening.

Janeway got nudged and shoved into Shelter B, along with a hundred other people, all terrified.

The intercom fizzed to life above their heads, and an urgent voice started screaming into it.

 **"ZZZKlingonsZZZZtakenZZZZfleet Command! TheyZZZZcoming your way! TryingZZZZsend reinforcemenZZZ!ZZZZZZAAAAGZZZZ!"**

Most of the message was static, but it got the point across. The Klingons were heading towards the shelters!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 3**_

Upon hearing the intercom, the people in the shelter started to scream, some people whipped out PADDs to write their wills on, some people were babbling hysterically in the corner.

Janeway, however, wasn't there long enough to see them.

She was quickly de-materialized, and re-materialized in the emergency transporter room.

Janeway ran off of the transporter pad to the controls where she saw Chief War Technology Developer Reginald Barclay.

"Those people! Why didn't you save those people?!" she bawled.

Barclay slowly shook his head, and grabbed her arm. "The generator! I got it working! You've got to come with me!"

"Why? Why don't we save those people?!"

"No time! The Klingons will be in the research lab in just a few moments! You must get down there and change all this!"

Janeway shook her head, then followed Barclay.

They ran down the hallway to the research lab.

Barclay forced open the door, then quickly ran inside.

"Hurry, Admiral! They're coming! Get into the generator! Quick!" He said, ushering her into the generator.

"And Admiral!"

"Yes?"

He paused, then said, "Go save the future."

Janeway nodded, and allowed Barclay to seal her inside.

Suddenly, the lab's doors vibrated as a band of Klingons behind it started beating against it, trying to get inside.

"Reg, the generator's not up to speed! It won't make it! We have to shut it down!" Janeway screamed from inside the generator.

Barclay turned towards the cockpit, smiled her a sad smile, then said, "I'm going to by you some time."

"NOOO!" Janeway screamed, beating her hands against the cockpit.

Barclay ran to the door, picked up a stray phaser rifle, then stood there, waiting for the inevitable.

The door burst open, then a massive wave of Klingons ran into the lab.

Janeway watched in horror as the Klingons struck Barclay down.

The generator spun and hissed as the engines whirred to life.

Janeway was still sceraming when a giant crevice opened in time, and scooped up the machine.

The Klingons looked on in bewiderment as the crevice stitched itself up again, then disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The generator flipped and whirled through time as Janeway sat in the cockpit, tears still rolling down her face.

Small whirlpools passed the generator, showing the history or fate of species all over the galaxy.

Entire civilizations rose and crumbled as she watched, completely untouched by the vortex.

The generator passed places in the vortex where war stained and polluted time. The stream seemed to last forever.

Until the generator veered towards another small whirlpool in the vortex through which Janeway could see the sleek hull of Voyager.

As the generator passed through the whirlpool, Janeway's world screeched to a halt.

 _ **Later.**_

Janeway was floating. She could see clouds, starships. She could go anywhere. She flew, far away from Earth, away from the destruction. She spun back time as she flew, and arrived at the Delta Quadrant, and saw Voyager, flying among the stars.

She entered the ship, and found Chakotay, smiling, happy, free. She walked towards him, but he reached forward and shook her shoulders.

"Wake up, Kathryn! Wake up!"

She shook her head, and cried, "I won't go back there! I won't go back! You can't make me!"

The entire world shook. Light flooded her vision as Chakotay's voice faded away, and filled in with her own.

"Wake up! Who are you, and what on Earth are you doing in the Delta Quadrant?"

Janeway slowly opened her eyes, and saw her younger self, glaring back at her.

"Who are you, and why are you trying to impersonate me?"


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Captain Janeway stood at the foot of the bio-bed that miraculously held a woman who looked exactly like her, except a lot older.

The older woman had been found floating in space in a strange machine. She had been unconscious until Janeway got impatient and grabbed hold of the older woman's shoulders, hard. Janeway gave her a good shake.

"Wake up! Who are you, and what are you doing in the Delta Quadrant?" she said.

The older woman started screaming. "I won't go back! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

The Doctor ran forward, clutching a hydrospray, then jammed it on the older "Janeway's" neck.

The older "Janeway" jerked forward, then said, calmly, "I am Admiral Kathryn Janeway, I come from Earth."

Captain Janeway smirked, then said, "Well, then, _Admiral_ , what are you doing here?"

Admiral Janeway, still very serious, leaned forward, and said, "I'm here to prevent a terrible disaster. That machine I was in was built by Reginald Barclay, Head of War Technology Developement. The future I come from is a warzone."

Captain Janeway's smirk quickly disappeared, replaced with a look of disbelief. She turned to Tuvok, who had arrived a few moments ago, and said, "I want to speak with the Admiral. Alone." He nodded, then herded all of the senior officers out of sickbay.

"Do you want me to remain outside the door?" he asked.

The captain nodded, then waited for the hiss of the sickbay doors to start talking.

"How can we trust you?" she asked.

The admiral shook her head, then said, "That's exactly what I would say. But you just have to trust me."

"Just trust you. Just _trust_ you?" the captain said. "How can we _just trust you_?"

At this, the admiral blew her top.

"AFTER THAT KLINGON VESSEL DIDN'T ANSWER BACK TO THE KLINGON EMPIRE, THEY DECLARED WAR ON THE FEDERATION! IT WAS DEVASTING! THEY DESTROYED STARBASES! THEY MURDERED OFFICERS!" She started to cry.

Captain Janeway sat down next to her, then placed her arm around her shoulder.

The admiral started to speak again, saying sentences in between sobs.

"The Enterprise H *sniff* was responding *sniff* to a distress call. They *sniff* were just on *sniff* an archealogical mission. *sniff* Admiral Picard was in command. *sniff* His wife, *sniff* Beverly Crusher, *sniff* was onboard, *sniff* with their son, *sniff* Johnathan. *sniff* So was Worf, the Klingon officer. *sniff* The Klingons *sniff* were waiting for them. *sniff* They were all murdered! *sniff* The Klingons took Picard *sniff* and tortured him *sniff* right in front of Beverly! *sniff* They let her go in an escape pod *sniff* to warn the Federation. I was on duty when she arrived. *sniff* She was hystarical. *sniff* Before I left to come here, *sniff* she was in the psyciatric ward, talking to him *sniff* in her imagination."

She broke into sobs, her shoulders heaving.

She wiped tears from her eyes as she started talking again.

"When Voyager arrived in the Alphe Quadrant, they were welcomed home by an enormous battle between the Klingons and Starfleet. Voyager's shields were greatly weakened. A Klingon ship easily beamed warriors onboard. The warriors found their way to the bridge, and killed all of the senior officers. And Chakotay..."

The admiral started crying again.

"T-they m-m-m-made me watch!"


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, here's the fifth chapter:**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Captain Janeway walked down the corridor to the quarters where Admiral Janeway was staying.

She walked to the door, but it didn't open automatically. She hit the button on the panel besides the door that sent a chime through the room on the other side.

The admiral was reading a book inside when the chime rang through her temporary quarters.

She grunted, "Come."

The chime rang again.

"Come!" she said, in a more irritable tone.

The doors hissed open, and the captain walked inside.

The admiral set down her book, and glanced up at the captain. "Do you need something?"

The captain crossed her arms, and asked, "What Klingon vessel?"

The admiral squinted, then said, "What?"

"The Klingon vessel that did not answer to the Klingon Empire. You know, the one that destroys our future?"

The admiral continued not to understand. "You mean you haven't encountered a Klingon vessel, thousands of light-years away from home, just like yourselves, that's looking for some savior of the Klingon race?"

"No, we have not." the captain answered.

The admiral sat straight up in her chair. "I can stop it before it even happens!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ensign Kim stood at his station at the bridge, performing the continous scans Admiral Janeway had ordered; something about a Klingon vessel? Anyway, he had been staring at this monitor for nearly four hours straight now, and he was getting pretty sick of it.

He checked the chronometer that he had programmed into his consol that morning, and saw that he only had (oh no) four more hours of scans to perform. _This shift is never going to end_ , he thought to himself. He shifted his feet, and glanced back at his monitor. He was about to turn around to another viewscreen, when he saw the small blip on the chart.

"Captain, I've got something!" he said, switching the format to the viewscreen.

"Onscreen." the captain said from her seat.

 _Called it_ , he thought, then transferred it to the viewscreen.

The captain stood up in her chair, then walked closer to the screen. "I don't believe it. A Klingon vessel, out in the Delta quadrant..." she said in pure awe.

She tapped her commbadge, and said, "Janeway to Janeway. You've got to see this." Through the comm, Kim could hear the admiral say, "Told you so!"

After a few minutes, the admiral rushed into the bridge, then said, "Oh my lord! That's it! That's the Klingon vessel!"

She stepped forward, and said, "Hail them."

Tom glanced over to Captain Janeway, who nodded, and Tom hailed them.

The Klingon vessel appeared onscreen, along with the weathered face of a Klingon commander.

The captain and the admiral both stepped forward, and started to talk at the same time. The captain cleared her throat, glaring at the admiral, and said, "This is Captain Janeway of the starship _Voyager_ , may I ask you why you are this far from home?"

The Klingon commander, who had been getting quite impatient with the captain, said, "We are looking for the kuvah'magh, the savior of the Klingon race. It is prophesized that the kuvah'magh will be born of a member of both the Klingon empire and another race."

Captain Janeway paused, then asked, "We happen to have an officer onboard our ship that is half-Klingon, and she's also pregnant. Could she be the mother of this kuvah'magh?"

The Klingon commander paused, then said, "We request permission to transport onboard your ship and meet this susposed half-Klingon. End transmission."

The view screen flashed back to the stars and the Klingon vessel, and the captain and the admiral headed towards the turbolift.


End file.
